


Prelude in Deep D

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Age Play, Praise Kink, Realistic depictions of sex, Rimming, Smuff, Smut, porno, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: Newly married and retired from the porn industry, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin agree to come back and shoot one more scene for Gryffindor Studios.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 42
Kudos: 173
Collections: Wolfstar Games 2020





	Prelude in Deep D

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Bach in the Rain](https://youtu.be/5z8luVwC1rc)
> 
> Team Touch!

Remus wakes to the feeling of Sirius’s thumb brushing against his cheek followed by Sirius’s soft lips placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead. “Good morning,” those lips say, the words blowing across Remus’s skin and causing a few of his curls to flutter. 

“Good morning,” Remus grumbles and rolls over onto his back then shifts himself to a seated position. He rubs at his eyes for a few breaths before he opens them and is met with the sight of Sirius and his brightest of smiles—brighter than the early morning sun shining directly into their bedroom window. 

“Here,” Sirius says and hands Remus a cup of black tea prepared just the way he likes with a splash of his homemade almond milk. 

“Thanks,” Remus says, a sleepy smile on his lips as he grabs the mug and cradles it between his palms, the warmth radiating through the porcelain and into his skin. He brings the mug to his lips and takes a tentative sip, knowing full well that the liquid inside will be close to almost too hot to drink, just the way he likes it—preferring it near to boiling over anything close to cold. 

Sirius settles back into bed with his own mug of tea in his hand then places a script across Remus’s lap, conspicuously looking out the window overlooking Los Angeles from their hillside home through the sheer layer of curtains instead of at the script he just handed to Remus. He holds his mug to his lips with one hand and sips it loudly as his other hand begins to idly rub Remus’s thigh. 

“How bad is it?” Remus asks, picking it up and narrowing his eyes at the title  _ Prelude in Deep D,  _ and the script writer, Gilderoy Lockhart. “Oh for fucksake!” he exclaims as he harshly slaps the script back down with a smug sense of superiority. “Did he really use a lame pun for the title?”

“I believe this is more of a play on words,” Sirius says around another loud sip of tea.

Remus turns and narrows his gaze at his husband. “Same thing,” he says slowly, then adds, “I can’t believe we got talked into this.” 

Sirius slides his arm around Remus’s shoulders and gently shifts him to relax more thoroughly into his hold. “Oh, come on babe. It’s gonna be fun! Just like old times.” 

Remus rolls his eyes but shimmies himself even closer to Sirius and looks up at him with a playful grin while batting his long lashes. “Like old times, huh? Does that mean Kingsley Shackebolt gets to join? Cause I’d quite fancy another go with that one.”

“Ok, simmer down there love. Not  _ exactly _ like old times.” Sirius puts his tea down on the bedside table, then pulls Remus’s out of his hands as well. Remus is about to protest when Sirius swiftly scoops him into his arms and deposits him into his lap in one fluid and effortless well practiced motion, positioning Remus to straddle his thighs. He swats at Remus’s backside playfully with one hand, his other clutched protectively around Remus’s waist. 

Remus likes his hand there, he likes the way Sirius’s wide fingers curl almost possessively around his side, the way the heel of his palm presses into his flesh, the way his forearm braces Remus behind his back, holding him steady and most importantly, holding him as his. 

He brings his hands to Sirius’s chest and lets his fingers dance across Sirius’s well defined pecs while Sirius looks at him adoringly. “We’re throwing that script out the window,” Remus says and gently rolls one of Sirius’s nipples between his thumb and first finger. “I don’t care what the orders from Gryffindor Productions are. We signed a contract for a one time deal to help them. They need us more than we need them.”

“That’s true,” Sirius agrees, one hand slowly sliding up and down Remus’s side. “Though I worry they already licensed the music. Don’t we need to follow the prompt they gave? Like a guideline or something?”

Remus rolls his eyes. “Really? Since when do  _ you,  _ Sirius Orion Black, follow guidelines?” 

“Bach’s  _ Prelude in G _ is a beautiful piece of music.” Sirius shrugs. 

“And I’m happy to have you fuck me to it, but we’re doing it  _ our _ way, not theirs. And  _ our _ way doesn’t involve me getting railed over a grand piano, in the rain I might add, because my ‘wife’,” Remus uses air quotes for emphasis and furrows his brow in exasperation, “told me to pick up our son from his music lesson on the wrong day. Honestly.”

“Wife,” Sirius snickers. “In what universe would anyone believe that  _ you _ have a wife?” 

“Right!?” Remus exclaims. “It reads as if Gilderoy stole one of those bad smut fanfics rooted in homophobia and misogyny and built a porno around it.”

“The ones that treat sexual preference as a defining personality trait?”

“Those would be the ones.” Remus rolls his eyes again and tucks a loose strand of Sirius’s hair behind his ear. 

“Alright,” Sirius agrees and pulls Remus flush against his chest. “We toss the script and take over. Just me and you making love. We’ll give them a real show.” 

Remus cranes his neck and places a kiss onto Sirius’s jaw, just under his ear. He feels Sirius’s cock stir underneath him. “The best show,” he whispers against Sirius’s skin. 

“Wanna practice our scene?” Sirius asks, giving a gentle thrust up with his hips, his half hard cock nudging at Remus’s.

“Can’t,” Remus says and deftly spins away from Sirius and off of the bed, grabbing his tea, and walking towards the bathroom. “I’ve gotta go prep my hole and I don’t think Gryffindor Productions will appreciate us depleting our cum supply for the money shots.”

“Wait, come back!” Sirius yells after him. “What happened to not following guidelines?” 

Remus turns and looks over his shoulder, his hand on the edge of the door. “Sirius, love, we’re professionals,” he says and closes the door behind him.

_____

Remus looks up from the script which he has been reworking throughout the entire car ride through typical Los Angeles morning traffic as Sirius pulls their Tesla S into a parking space designated for ‘Talent’ via a sign against the garage door of the mansion Gryffindor Studios owns for filming purposes. Remus smiles warmly as Sirius gives his thigh a loving squeeze, both no doubt thinking about the times they’d spent in this lavish, palatial home previously. It is, after all, where they had met in person three years ago. 

They’d known of each other of course, how could they not with them each enjoying successful, fast rising careers in the industry, both heavily sought after by anyone and everyone involved and looking to make money off of their proverbial backs while the money making was good—but they’d never met in person until that fateful day they were contracted to film together. Sirius openly admits he was smitten from the moment they shook hands and Remus looked up at him from underneath a halo of tawny curls. Sirius has told that story to every magazine, blog, vlog, and publication that asks, quick and proud with the words and need to express to the world that Remus is his everything. Of course Remus feels the same, he’d been enamored with Sirius long before they had met and even orchestrated their first time filming together by bending, at the time, Producer McGonagall’s ear and convincing her that the two would create Gryffindor Studios highest grossing porn yet, sure to generate more downloads than even Kingsley or Fabian ever could. 

He was right, still is, as that first time filming with Sirius remains at the top of their charts, some will say it’s because the scene was incredibly hot with the myriad of positions and stimulations showcased, others will tell you it’s because if you listen carefully enough towards the end and Sirius’s fast building orgasm, you can hear him say, unbridled, “Fuck, I think I might love you,” followed very briefly by a flushed look of utter shock flitting across Remus’s face before it settles into a rosy red blush that lived in his cheeks, neck, and chest for the rest of the scene, and if he’s being honest, deep within his heart since that day.

“Are you ready?” Sirius asks as he picks up Remus’s left hand and kisses the knuckle just above Remus’s wedding band.

“Of course I’m ready,” Remus laughs and shifts a bit in his seat to look at Sirius. 

Sirius leans closer to him and brings his other hand to Remus’s jaw, his fingertips guiding Remus to bring his lips to his then kisses him lightly. His smile is mischievous and knowing when he pulls slightly away from the kiss and stares intently at Remus with one eyebrow raised. “I can’t wait to pull that butt plug out and replace it with something even more enjoyable.”

“Bold of you to assume that you are more enjoyable than this butt plug,” Remus quips and places another quick kiss onto Sirius’s lips again. Sirius narrows his eyes at Remus and juts out his lower lip. “I’m only teasing,” Remus huffs. “And don’t pout! That’s my thing.”

“Why does pouting get to be your thing?”

“Because I’m good at it. You look ridiculous!” Remus says with a roll of his eyes as he turns away from Sirius and opens up the car door to step out. “Go back to being charming. That’s your thing.”

“You’re pretty charming too, you know,” Sirius says over the roof of the car to Remus before he shuts the door.

“No I’m not,” Remus laughs. “Adorable maybe. Charming, no.”

“You’re charming to me,” Sirius reasons, walking over to Remus’s side of the car. He gives Remus’s ass a little squeeze when he gets there that shifts the plug ever so slightly in a pleasant way inside of Remus. It sends goosebumps up his spine. 

“Well, you’re delusional,” he says in response, trying to keep his voice from betraying him. 

Sirius grabs his hand. “Delusionally in love.”

“Oh my God!” Remus exclaims. “You are  _ mushy. _ I’ve changed my mind. You’re not charming, you're cheesy.” 

“Well, you love me for it,” Sirius argues as he opens up the front door and ushers Remus inside. 

“I love you for a lot of things,” Remus says sweetly. “Your cheesiness is not one of them.”

“Liar,” Sirius teases and stops them, placing a gentle kiss onto Remus’s forehead through his curls. 

Remus doesn’t respond. He doesn’t have to—the blush blooming across his cheeks says it all for him. 

_____

“They’ve upgraded the amenities for the talent,” Sirius says, tying the belt of a plush, white, terry cloth robe closed while walking out of the attached ensuite from the bedroom they’re using as a makeshift green room. Remus is happily snacking on a few grapes, starving from having foregone breakfast but needing to get some food into his system before shooting begins. He’ll have a much larger meal later—Sirius has secured them a table at the Chateau Marmont for post shoot afternoon cocktails and anything else that Remus’s heart desires. 

Remus shimmies his shoulders within the loose confines of his own robe. “Think we get to keep these?” he asks, knowing full well that Sirius already has plans to pack them up and mark the tag at the neck with the date and a little moon and star as a mini keepsake of this final porn shot together. 

Not that either is going to continue on this career path after this anyway—they’d both given up shooting with others when things got serious between them, and now that they’re married, neither really wants to allow anyone that much access into their personal lives or bedroom. Besides, Sirius was smart with his earnings and invested wisely, securing a future for both of them that wasn’t already fleshed out with his unexpected inheritance from his uncle, and Remus has just signed with a publisher under his pen name to write a coming of age story loosely based on his own life. 

Sirius winds his arm around Remus’s waist and pulls him close to his chest, his wide, broad hand pressing firmly against Remus’s back in a way that still manages to make Remus weak in the knees even through a layer of heavy fabric. “Can I do anything for you before we go do this?” he asks while the hand that isn’t pressing against Remus’s low back tugs an errant curl away from the corner of Remus’s eye. 

“I don’t think so. I’ve already prepped in all ways imaginable, outside of a good rimming. Though I assume I can count on you to do that on film.”

“Was it in the script?” Sirius teases with a playful laugh.

“Actually, it was,” Remus confirms. “And we’re keeping that part.” 

“Good.” Sirius swats at Remus’s ass. “I wanna have my cake and eat it too.” 

“If you play your cards right and control yourself you can have two slices. The second being your favorite cream filled peach cake,” Remus says with a wink.

Sirius squeezes Remus tighter and barks out a laugh before he buries his nose into Remus neck, his breath and lips dancing across Remus’s skin and lavishing him in love that will be loudly spoken later. 

Remus tips his head to the side, giving Sirius more skin to press his lips against. He sighs and lets his body go limp, fully trusting Sirius to hold him up while he feasts on his skin. “Too bad the cameras aren’t here to catch this.”

“This is the real show,” Sirius hums in agreement, then grabs a hold of Remus even tighter, pressing their bodies firmly together. “Me worshipping you as the absolute angel that you are. Gods, they don’t know what they’re missing.” 

“You know you’re the one they all worship,” Remus says around a whimper at the feel of Sirius’s slightly scratchy stubble brushing against his jaw. “Mister Sirius Black, top rated Top for how many years?”

“Three,” Sirius replies and bites lightly at Remus’s collarbone. “But those mean nothing to me. You’re the best prize I’ve ever received.”

“So I’m a prize?”

“Finding the love of my life?” Sirius says quizzically and pulls slightly away from Remus. “Yes, I’d say that that makes you the _ sur-prize _ of a lifetime.” 

_____

“Are you ready, boys?” Kingsley asks as Remus and Sirius step onto set hand and hand.

“I’m always ready for my Remus,” Sirius says a bit challengingly and tugs Remus a little closer to his side.

Remus rolls his eyes at the both of them, completely exasperated by the unspoken competition that has always existed between the two. He’d been a bit apprehensive about how Sirius was going to react to the news that Kingsley had recently taken up the mantle of director and was going to be making his directorial debut on their feature. But Sirius had promised Remus that he would be on his best behavior, and Remus, knowing Sirius so thoroughly, knows that that includes Sirius putting on even more of a show. 

“Where do you want us?” Remus asks in hopes of getting the ball rolling on this. 

“Well, since you smartly scrapped the script—it truly was terrible—I figured we’d have a nice little intimate moment between the two of you cuddling on the bed together first. Have you both wax poetic about each other over Bach’s  _ Prelude in G _ , you know, to really set the tone and get the romantics that are so enamored with your love story something to squawk about before they toss one off, or strangely more accurate, rub one out.”

“I like that,” Remus says, a soft smile lifting up the corners of his lips while Sirius leans in and places a kiss into his hair. 

“Yeah,” Sirius agrees. “A nice little reminder for the audience that we are people with real feelings, lives and love, and not something to be fetishized.”

“Like fine, wack off to us, that’s great, have a good time. But please remember that we are people and that even in something as curated as porn, or even erotic fiction for that matter, we represent an entire community of people. A lot of harm has been done under the guise of ‘it’s just sexy’ or ‘it’s not real’ or ‘don’t kink shame me’.” Remus rolls his eyes. 

“I see he’s still going on about this,” Kingsley laughs and smiles at Sirius while he claps Remus on the shoulder then looks him in the eyes. “You don’t have to tell me this, Remus. I’m on your side with this one, always have been. That’s why when Minnie took this company over after Dumbledore’s scandal with that bigot Snape forced him to resign we decided to do a massive overhaul. It’s why we wanted to bring the two of you back. To show people that gay men are more than just stereotypes.”

“Well good, I’m happy to help.”

“And Minnie and I would like you to continue helping.” 

“Oh no, this is a one time shoot,” Sirius interjects. “We’re happy to do this as a favor, but neither of us has any interest in going back to the porn star life.”

“We actually wanted Remus to come on as a writer and maybe you as a producer, if you’re interested,” Kingsley explains and shrugs. “Truth be told, that script we sent you was a test. Minnie thought the two of you would find it hilarious.”

“Hilariously bad,” Remus says dryly.

“Exactly. And the two of you had the brains to scrap it. So what do you say, you two want to join the team?”

“Give us a chance to think about it,” Remus requests. “I’d like to focus on one thing at a time, and I have a husband to get fucked by right now, thank you very much.”

Sirius wraps his arms around Remus and holds him close, whispering in his ear, “Best job I ever had.”

“Alright, save the lovey dovey stuff for the camera. The middle aged women who watch this will eat it right up.”

“Then promptly go back to thinking all gay men are Jonathan Van Ness.” Remus rolls his eyes again.

“And that we all like Queen.” Sirius mimes gagging. 

“Pfft, honestly,” Remus deadpans.

“You two have a lot of opinions about this, don’t you?” Kingsley jokes.

“Yes,” Remus and Sirius say together and burst out laughing, bringing a joyous tone back to the set as they take off their robes and climb into the bed, Sirius lifting the comforter up for Remus to get under before he takes his place beside him. 

“So, lets start here,” Kingsley begins and signals for Peter, the cameraman to begin filming. “Tell us where you two have been since you last graced our screens.”

Remus and Sirius look adoringly at each other for a few breaths before Sirius places a firm kiss onto Remus’s forehead, his lips lingering there causing Remus to smile and close his eyes, his long lashes fluttering against his apple cheeks. 

“Well,” Sirius begins to say as he pulls his lips away from Remus, “since you last saw us a little over a year ago, we’ve gotten married and have managed to fall more and more in love with each other every day.”

“We really have, haven’t we?” Remus replies, keeping his eyes focused on Sirius instead of the camera. 

“This man keeps surprising me everyday. And I have Gryffindor Studios to thank for delivering him into my life.”

“To think, we could’ve ended up being contracted under different studios, or worse, Sirius here might still have been making hetero porn when I entered the industry.”

“And what an entrance you made,” Sirius sighs. “Knocked my knickers right off the first time I saw a scene with you. Rest in Peace my internet provider. I could not get enough of that angelic, yet fully debauched face of yours.”

“Just like I knew I wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off of yours,” Remus says, grinning as he boops Sirius on the nose with his first finger. 

“I think you like that smirk,” Sirius quips and leans forward to kiss Remus’s lips. 

“Hmmm,” Remus hums into the kiss and winds his fingers into Sirius’s hair. Truth be told, he is rather fond of that particular smirk. But why say that when he can tease. He pulls Sirius by his hair the way that he likes away from his lips and says challengingly, “How about you prove to me that you are worthy of such a cocksure grin.”

“You know better than anyone how sure my cock is,” Sirius counters and guides Remus’s hand below the cover, placing it atop his already firm erection. 

“Hmmm,” Remus hums again and begins to gently stroke Sirius’s length up and down, his fingertips barely reaching his thumb around it. “I might need a reminder. It has been a few days.”

Sirius lets out a soft moan into Remus’s ear before he starts nibbling at the shell then tosses the bed’s blanket away from him and Remus, exposing them fully to the cameras. Remus shudders slightly at the loss of the warmth from the blanket, but Sirius, always the attentive one, is quick to hold him close, using his body heat to keep Remus warm. Remus thanks him with a tightening of his grip onto Sirius’s cock, gliding his foreskin up and down over his cockhead as he begins to kiss and lick up Sirius’s chiseled jawline.

“Fuck,” Sirius sighs and reaches his hand down to begin to return the favor, twisting his loose fist in just the way that Remus likes as he moves from base to head. He leans in close to Remus’s ear and whispers for only them to hear, “Do you remember the signals?”

“Two light taps with my finger onto your body if I need to switch positions. A squeeze of your hand when I’m getting close. A pinch to your skin if I need to stop entirely and take a break.”

“Good boy,” Sirius groans as he dives down to feast on the soft skin of Remus’s neck.

Remus shudders again, but this time it has nothing to do with temperature. Sirius’s kisses, licks, and nibbles in the sensitive flesh of his neck are scintillating. He can feel it reverberate all the way down to his toes and back up again to settle into his cock, making him hard and wanting. 

With the gentle pressure of his hands onto Sirius’s shoulders, Remus urges Sirius to begin kissing his way down his body while he writhes and takes sharp breaths at the sensations that Sirius elicits with his tongue alone and the smooth yet firm pressure of his fingers dragging across Remus’s skin before his mouth finds its next destination. 

When he takes Remus’s cock into his mouth, it takes all of Remus’s effort not to gasp and cry out needily like he would at home. Sure, this is supposed to be a special glimpse into their sex life as married partners, but they still have to put on a show. No one is interested in watching them get each other off in less than ten minutes as is the tendency when at home and alone in their bedroom. However, Remus and Sirius are professionals—albeit out of practice, but professionals just the same—and Remus is going to do his part to drag this out even if the mere thought of Sirius is at times enough to get him to want to cum almost instantly. Especially when he’s swirling his tongue just so around the head of his cock while his fingers keep Remus’s foreskin pull away from the sensitive glans. 

“Fuck, Sirius,” he moans and Sirius takes advantage of his open mouth and slides two fingers between his parted lips. Remus happily laps at them, coating them thoroughly with his own saliva. 

He lets himself relax deeper into the mattress as Sirius pulls his fingers from his mouth and uses his other hand to guide Remus’s knees up towards his rib cage, exposing his hole and Sirius’s next place to feast. This time, when Sirius’s tongue finds its intended target, Remus can’t help but gasp out Sirius’s name again around his intake of breath. Sirius’s tongue is wide and soft and flat as it laps and glides over Remus, softening and relaxing the taut flesh. 

Remus is beyond ready for Sirius’s fingers when he presses the first one still coated in Remus’s saliva inside. And when Sirius curls his finger just so, like he’s beckoning Remus to him then sucks Remus’s cock back into his mouth, Remus gives in and bucks his hips into Sirius’s waiting mouth. 

“Cut!” Kingsley yells and Sirius pulls his mouth off of Remus’s cock with a pop and his fingers still inside of Remus.

“What!” Sirius exclaims indignantly, as if he’s the one in a less than desirable position to be paused in. 

“We want to catch all that from another angle. Get a few close ups, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Sirius deadpans.

“Just get your angles ready, will you?” Remus butts in and squirms a bit around Sirius’s finger. “We're not starting and stopping all day unless  _ I  _ tell us to. This isn’t an edging situation. You’re not paying me enough for that.”

Sirius looks up at Remus and winks at him then begins to gently massage the back of Remus’s leg while he slides his fingers out from inside of Remus and wipes them on the sheets. 

“Are we ready now?” Remus asks completely annoyed, his erection beginning to wane. Sirius takes it into his hand and gives it a few light tugs to keep Remus at attention. “Thank you,” Remus mouths at Sirius and is rewarded with another wink and kiss blown his way.

“Ok,” Kingsley says and takes a step back away from the bed. “Action!”

Sirius slightly crawls back up Remus’s body and places a few light kisses into the coarse tawny hair above Remus’s cock then engulfs his cock fully with his mouth again, his tongue swirling around the head as he slowly bobs up and down. It doesn’t take more than a few passes of Sirius’s tongue to bring Remus back to the full state of arousal he was in just before Kingsley had stopped them, and when Sirius presents him with his two fingers to suck on again, Remus greedily takes them into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly for Sirius to slide back into his hole.

Remus presses his hand to Sirius’s shoulder again, urging him to go back to lavishing his hole with his wide tongue as he shifts his legs and hips to present himself better for the tasting. Sirius, always the attentive listener in such occasions, moves himself lower and goes back to the job of making sure Remus is fully prepared and ready for Sirius cock when the time comes. 

This time, Sirius keeps his fingers in Remus’s mouth, pressing them against Remus’s tongue as he swirls and licks around Remus’s hole, softening and wetting him almost obscenely. Remus writhes under his ministrations, mewling and moaning away around Sirius two fingers until Sirius removes them and presses them back inside of Remus, curling his fingers in just such a way that drives Remus absolutely wild as they gently caress—not jab, poke, or prod as some will have you believe—his prostate.

Remus reaches and squeezes one of Sirius’s hands mere moments after he takes Remus’s cock back into his mouth. It’s all far too much and if they were at home right now, Remus would be more than happy to cum like this. Luckily, Sirius gets the message and removes his mouth from around Remus’s cock and his finger from inside Remus’s hole, then slides his hands up and down the backs of Remus’s thighs to help steady him, all while looking down at Remus like he’s some rare and precious gem as he asks, “Are you ready for me baby?”

“Please,” Remus says as he reaches to the table beside the bed and grabs the unlabeled bottle of lube to then toss it to Sirius. 

He watches as Sirius smooths the silky liquid all around his thick, long cock, giving it a few slow tugs as he locks eyes with Remus before pressing it against Remus’s hole and brings his free hand to Remus’s stomach where he rubs soft circles as he slips the head of his cock inside, his pupils blown wide in his desire for Remus the entire time. Remus licks his lips and gives Sirius an almost imperceptible nod of assurance and encouragement for Sirius to go further. 

Sirius stills his hips and dips down to capture Remus’s wet lips between his own, quickly sucking Remus’s plump bottom lip between his. He moans into Remus’s mouth as he begins to gently rock his hips back and forth, slowly working his cock deeper inside with each thrust until his length is fully surrounded by Remus’s tight, warm hole. “I love you,” he whispers as he pulls his lips away from Remus’s and brings himself to kneel, his cock still buried deep inside of Remus’s ass and begins to fuck him more thoroughly. When he places his hands back onto the backs of Remus’s thighs, pressing Remus more firmly into the mattress and angling Remus’s hips just so, Remus lets out a low moan of pleasure when he begins to feel Sirius drag the head of his cock back and forth over Remus’s prostate. 

It’s a practiced and well perfected move, and if Remus wasn’t in such ecstasy right now he’d scold Sirius for doing it. If he keeps this up, Remus is bound to blow his load far too early, but at the same time he doesn’t want Sirius to stop. Reluctantly, he lets go of his cock to reach and squeeze one of Sirius’s hands again, and Sirius instantly slows himself, going back to more shallow thrusting. 

Sirius slides his hands down the lengths of Remus’s legs, smoothing over his calves and around his ankles, stopping at Remus’s feet where he leans to his right and lightly kisses at Remus’s sole while continuing to gently fuck him, eliciting a playful laugh from Remus. Remus feels himself blush as Sirius does the same with his other foot, as the simple action always floods Remus with memories of Sirius exploring his body and proudly declaring he loves him from the loops of his curls all the way to the soft soles of his feet.

“On your belly, baby,” Sirius says when he pulls his lips away from Remus’s foot, the reverberation of the words tickling at the delicate skin. He slides his cock out of Remus’s hole, places his broad hands onto Remus’s hips and helps him roll over. “There you go,” he says lighty then asks the question that always makes Remus shiver all the way up his spine. “Who’s my good boy?”

“I am,” Remus hums more than says, though it’s loud and clear enough that the camera and mic are sure to pick it up. 

“That’s it,” Sirius says, spreading Remus’s cheeks apart and slowly guiding his cock back inside. “Fuck,” he moans out and lays himself ontop of Remus, sliding one arm under Remus’s neck while the other glides up his side, bringing the fingers of that hand to Remus’s mouth where they dance on his plump pout asking for entrance.

Remus parts his lips and begins lapping at three of Sirius’s fingers once again, though this time Sirius isn't as delicate. He begins to pull his fingers in and out of Remus’s mouth to match the pace of his hips thrusting, the rough pads of his fingertips dragging over Remus’s tongue with each pass. 

In this position, Remus gets just enough friction of his hard cock being pressed between his body and the soft blanket of the bed that he can maintain his arousal, but with limited chance of it being enough to get him off, he’ll need his fist wrapped around his length for that and there just isn’t the room with Sirius pushing him into the mattress as he is. 

“You like that huh, good boy?” Sirius asks, his hips moving faster and harder, giving Remus a proper deep dicking.

Remus closes his eyes, nods his head and hums his affirmative around Sirius’s fingers. 

“Yeah, you’re a good boy,” Sirius says, leaning forward and bringing his lips to Remus’s ear gently nibbling on the shell. A complete contrast to the way the rest of his body is working. 

With Sirius’s fingers still in his mouth Remus turns his head more to the side to expose his ear and now neck more prominently for Sirius, who immediately gets the hint and travels his lips languidly down from Remus’s ear, to his jaw, to the sensitive skin of his neck where he licks, sucks, and kisses Remus into a quivering mess, his skin speckled with goosebumps to rival his freckles. 

“Fuck,” Remus mutters out around Sirius’s fingers. He lets himself be lavished in the full attention of Sirius’s body around him for a few more beats, then reluctantly taps Sirius’s forearm with two of his fingers.

Sirius turns his head away from the camera and whispers into his ear for only them to hear, “How do you want it, baby?” 

“On my knees,” Remus answers just as quietly as Sirius pulls his fingers from his mouth. 

Sirius drives in deep then stills his hips, keeping himself buried to the hilt inside of Remus and kisses him slowly, hungrily, and deeply, all the while his arm winding more securely around Remus’s neck. Remus sucks in a breath, knowing Sirius is about to give him a firm and slightly constricting squeeze, fully surrounding and controlling him as he breaks the kiss and pulls Remus up to his hands and knees. 

It’s a practiced move. One strangely perfected in Sirius’s brief career as a star athlete on his university's collegiate wrestling team. Granted, the practicing involved way less dick and ass, but not as little as one might think if his tales of the locker room are to be believed, which he’s never given Remus any reason to believe that they wouldn’t be. 

Once steady, Remus wiggles his hips back and forth against Sirius’s front, the movement tickling the sensitive nerves that surround Remus’s hole, and he hears Sirius sigh once more into his ear in pleasure. 

Sirius keeps his hips still as he slides his large, thick fingered hands down the lengths of Remus’s sides until he can settle them around Remus’s narrow hips. Remus feels him press his thumbs into the round dimples that mark Remus’s back just above his ass while his fingers dig into the sides of Remus’s waist in a firm and sure grip. 

Remus looks coyly over his shoulder at Sirius and grinds his ass against Sirius’s hips a little firmer, the motion gently rocking Sirius ever so slightly in and out of him. Remus’s coy look turns into a devilish smirk as he watches Sirius hungrily take in the sight of Remus taking what he wants out of his cock. But Remus knows this will only last so long. Sirius only has so much restraint, and though this feels good, they both prefer when Sirius has the reigns and can take full control of the power, depth, and speed of his own thrusting. 

Sirius wets his lips and Remus knows what’s coming. He’s not surprised when Sirius grips his waist even more possessively and pulls Remus’s ass with force against his body, then holds him steady and begins to thrust in and out of Remus relentlessly, fucking him thoroughly, his long cock eliciting even longer moans out of Remus as his thick cockhead drags back and forth over Remus’s prostate again. 

“Fuck,” Sirius grunts out. “You feel so fucking good, baby. So fucking good.”

Remus can only gasp in response. Sirius’s hard fucking pace making it near impossible for him to even think coherently, let alone speak clearly.

“You’re such a good boy, taking my cock the way that you do.”

Remus gasps out in response again.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Sirius asks him as he begins to fuck Remus even harder.

“Yes,” Remus manages to choke out and tries to lift one hand away from the bed so he can use it to grip around his own cock, but Sirius’s pace and force is too much for him to hold himself up in such a way.

“I’ve got you,” Sirius says and leans forward as he slides one arm around Remus’s waist and brings the other around Remus’s chest, his hand finding Remus’s neck. He buries himself deep inside of Remus again and pauses his thrusting for just enough time to pull Remus off of his hands and more upright on his knees, his back pressed firmly against Sirius’s chest. 

Remus, now fully supported and secured by Sirius, grabs ahold of his own cock and lets the force of Sirius’s cock thrusting in and out of him push his own cock in and out of his fist. He feels his hand begin to become more slick as precum starts to bead out of his slit and onto his fingers, allowing him to glide more easily against the skin of his hand. 

His breathing begins to intensify with every thrust of Sirius’s cock, the breaths becoming even sharper as Sirius tightens his fingers around Remus’s neck, constricting him in just the way he likes leading up to his orgasm. 

“That’s it, baby. You’re almost there,” Sirius says and somehow manages to increase the strength of his thrusts. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Remus cries out, his balls tightening and lifting high towards his body. “Don’t stop.”

“Come on, baby. Cum for daddy,” Sirius demands.

And cum Remus does. “Fuck,” he calls out once again as his cock sends strips of hot, white cum over the beds blankets. 

“Say thank you daddy,” Sirius lightly demands as he continues to fuck Remus through his orgasm.

“Th… thank you… daddy,” Remus manages to say around a labored breath and Sirius’s loosening grip on his neck. 

“That’s my good boy,” Sirius says and presses his palm onto Remus’s upper back, lowering him back to his hands and knees. 

Remus shivers again in his post orgasmic haze as Sirius slides his hands down Remus’s sides again and rests his hands back around Remus’s waist, his thumbs digging back into his back's dimples. “Fuck, Remus,” he yells out as his thrusts begin to become erratic. 

“Come in me,” Remus requests, not caring if he’s forgoing proper porn protocol at this point. He just wants to feel Sirius’s thick cock pulse from inside the enclosure of his hole, proud that he’s able to make Sirius feel so good. 

The words spur Sirius on even more and he takes three more strong thrusts in and out of Remus before he calls out his name and cums deep inside, collapsing onto Remus, both of their bodies giving up on supporting them at the exhaustion of their efforts. 

Remus can still feel Sirius’s rigid cock pumping and pulsing in him as Sirius lays them both down. He wraps Remus tightly in his arms and presses him as close to his body as he can. “I love you,” Sirius whispers into his ear. “You’re so good, baby.”

“I love you too,” Remus answers back, his breathing and heart rate beginning to settle down. He closes his eyes and melts more into Sirius nestle behind him just as he hears Kingsley yell out, “CUT!” 

_____

Less than an hour later, Remus is sitting nestled beside Sirius, their feet and knees gently knocking together at their table tucked by the window of the Chateau Marmont. He thanks the waitress and takes a sip of the mimosa she’s just placed in front of him, then hums in delight as he swallows and reaches for a piece of warm, crusty bread out of the basket. 

“Feeling better?” Sirius asks, looping an arm around Remus and encouraging him to lean even further into his side and the cushions of their comfortable seat. 

“Much,” Remus sighs, grabbing a second piece of bread before he settles in. 

“What do you think about Kingsley’s offer?”

“It’s an interesting opportunity,” Remus muses and cocks his head to look over and up at Sirius. 

“Minerva’s always been nothing but fair to us,” Sirius points out and places a kiss into Remus’s curls. 

“She has,” Remus agrees.

“And we’d still have plenty of time to do our own things. You can still work on your book, and I can—”

“Curate your instagram,” Remus cuts him off and laughs. 

“ _ Our  _ instagram,” Sirius corrects. 

“Yes. Sorry.  _ Ours.”  _

“I think it could be fun.”

“So do you want to tell them we accept their offer now?”

“Nah, we’ll wait until Monday,” Sirius says lightly and kisses Remus’s curls again. He reaches for Remus’s mimosa and hands it to him, then grabs his `Rol and Rye and holds it up between them. “To us,” he says as he clinks Remus’s glass. 

“To us,” Remus repeats, the happiest of blushes on his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> *  
>  **Mod Note**
> 
> Please vote on this work! [VOTING FORM](https://forms.gle/5kZDkFn8i2kS2y93A)


End file.
